


In Charge

by mylittlejaybird



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Intelligent Ampeels, Language Barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlejaybird/pseuds/mylittlejaybird
Summary: Fanart for a great fic that follows the player character during his journey on Planet 4546B, with a twist: he befriends an intelligent ampeel. Check out the parent work of this to read it!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoCoincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoCoincidence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Charge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459925) by [NoCoincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoCoincidence/pseuds/NoCoincidence). 



> InCoincidence can use this as a cover page if they want <3

Varien and Volara meeting up in the blood kelp forest.

Art (c) Scott Francis/Shadderstag


End file.
